Over & Over Again
by Vesperum
Summary: Ghosts didn't exist. He knew that. But those from his past were an entirely different matter altogether. Post-movie, alt!Royai. UPDATE: Liar.
1. Part I, Fragments

* * *

So here I am, with a brand-spanking new story to read. I suppose it's written in the same sort of style as my Doctor Who story _So Tonight That I Might See_. Updates will hopefully be no more than two weeks apart, but school and music commitments might put it on hold. I'm sorry if that happens :[.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own it. I do, however own an Ed cosplay; ver. 1 anime t-shirt; a (broken) Philosophers Stone; and a phone charm telling every one I'm a dog of the military. And some manga volumes, too. But apart from that, no. Arakawa does.

* * *

_self expressed, exhausting for all  
to see and to be  
what you want and what you need  
the truth's unwinding  
scraping away at my mind  
please stop asking me to describe_

_**citizen erased : : muse**_

_**

* * *

**_Part **I,**

_Fragments_

_

* * *

_It was a small memory, one he could not recall very well. The happy laughter of the young woman was the only reason why he hadn't forgotten it completely.

They were out walking at the time, he and Al. Autumn had come, and a heavy wind was blowing the golden leaves in every direction possible. Alphonse had wandered off somewhere, so he settled himself by the water fountain, enjoying the tranquility of the park before him.

He couldn't remember from which direction her laugh came from, but it was familiar, somehow. Like the taste of the whisky in his mouth after an hour. Distorted slightly, like a filter was blocking his memories.

He didn't think too much of it. Memories were simply a bunch of chemicals put together in the right combination.

* * *


	2. Part II, Coal & Soot

I got bored, and decided to update. Thanks to MoonStarDuchess for reviewing, and to those who have favorite-ed this story or put it on Story Alert. Every one of those emails make my day :D.

* * *

_self expressed, exhausting for all  
to see and to be  
what you want and what you need  
the truth's unwinding  
scraping away at my mind  
please stop asking me to describe_

_**citizen erased : : muse**_

_**

* * *

**_Part **II,**

_Coal & Soot_

_

* * *

_He had been drinking at the beer hall with his friends the second time. Somebody's birthday, it was. It was loud, and rowdy, and he was drunk. His speech had begun to slur and everyone was looking a little odd, from his perspective anyway.

He faintly heard the hall doors open. Loud yells were traded across the room; Edward tried to block them out, but was failing miserably.

"Come join the party!" Hughes had yelled; arm slung tight around Gracia's waist.

A retort was emitted, but Ed couldn't be bothered to listen. He was more focused on getting this sausage into his mouth, save prodding himself in the cheek for the fifth time.

"I think that's enough for him, Maes."

Heads swiveled in his direction, causing Edward to _again, _get gravy on his cheek.

Hughes laughed. "Right you are." Swigging down the rest of his drink, he strode to where Ed was sitting, a broad smile upon his face.

"Beddie-bye-byes for you, son."

Edward didn't bother to resist. To put it more correctly, he couldn't. Letting the older man guide him out of the hall, he caught sight of the young lady who had spoken before. Her back was to him, long blonde hair catching the halls' light, talking to a man with eyes of coal and hair of soot.

He thought he heard her laugh as the cold night air hit his face, but the headache that followed in the morning left him no time for pondering.

* * *


	3. Part III, Three & Four Letter Words

Hey! Happy Royai Day, ya'll ;D. Thought I'd update this in celebration. Inspiration for a possible sequel to this story [thank you so much MSD!] is in the works. Would you be interested? I have no idea for a name yet- but it'll come to me. Like how the Rae-Story turned into _di Fumo e di Sun_. Yay! Today has been a good day. Make it better. Review. [Please?]

* * *

_self expressed, exhausting for all  
to see and to be  
what you want and what you need  
the truth's unwinding  
scraping away at my mind  
please stop asking me to describe_

_**citizen erased : : muse**_

_**

* * *

**_Part** III,**

_Three & Four Letter Words_

_

* * *

_The third time was when he was taking an order for Gracia at the flower shop. She had to get something out of the storeroom, and had asked Ed to look after the shop until she returned. The shop wasn't busy at the time, of which Edward was thankful for.

His only customer was Hughes, who had come to buy his daily rose for Gracia. It was the first time Edward had seen the man buy the flower, for it was common knowledge that Gracia had never sold him a flower in her life. But it was also common knowledge that Hughes would produce a rose at five-thirty, every day, without fail.

After selling Hughes the red specimen, he asked Hughes how he managed to buy her a flower every day, because there was certainly no other flower shop he could go to.

Hughes laughed loudly.

"I used to get my friend to do it for me, when he was in town, anyway."

Edward was surprised. "How does he manage it?"

"Roy? Oh, everyone was under the impression that he bought them for Riza. To be honest, even _I_ don't know if the two are courting, yet. But he's always traveling now, with her, so I get Jean to buy them instead. Hopeless with the ladies, that man is."

He carried on in this vein for a while, but Edward wasn't listening.

Meeting Hughes's alternate was bad enough. But now this?

Edward didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

* * *


	4. Part IV, Running Away From the Bull

I'm really sorry for not updating this as quickly as I should have. Life has turned a bit upside-down at the moment- we're hosting some people from America for a couple of days, and I think it's rude to stay on the computer all day :P. Anyway, please enjoy this part of the story.

* * *

_self expressed, exhausting for all  
to see and to be  
what you want and what you need  
the truth's unwinding  
scraping away at my mind  
please stop asking me to describe_

_**citizen erased : : muse**_

_**

* * *

**_Part **IV,**

_Running Away From __the Bull_

_

* * *

_It was instinct that he turned his head to where his name had been called. Now he wished he wasn't so human.

It was inevitable, yes. He'd have to meet them some day, and if Hughes still had the same relationship with the Brigadier General here…

"Edward!"

His head turned automatically towards the source of the noise. Hughes was running towards him, an elated smile upon his features.

"What?" Edward had asked, once Hughes was in hearing range.

"They've just come to Munich for a couple of hours- I'd love for you to meet them!"

"Who?" Edward had a hunch he already did know.

"Roy- Roy Mustang. And Riza. She's with him, as always." He chuckled slightly, at some joke Edward didn't understand. "Come _on_!"

"Er-" Edward fumbled for words. "I- I can't, sorry. Really busy at the moment. Al's expecting me, and I'm late already." His voice was shaky, and Edward hoped he didn't sound as fake as he thought he did.

"Oh." Hughes face fell. "Are you sure? I mean, they really want to meet you, and it's not like they often visit here- they're always travelling."

Edward shook his head. "No, really. Al's going to be really mad if he finds out I wasted the evening talking to people."

Hughes nodded, though a bit unsure.

"You just don't seem at all enthused to meet them, Edward." He said sadly. "It's like you're trying to avoid them, really."

Edward wished Maes Hughes wasn't so perceptive.

* * *


	5. Part V, Third Time Unlucky

Ooh, lookie! A new chapter :D. I think it's the breaking point of this series, really. The defining piece. Whatever. I hope you enjoy readin it, 'cause I had a lot of fun deciding how their characters would be. Practically the same, but with obvious differences.

* * *

_self expressed, exhausting for all  
to see and to be  
what you want and what you need  
the truth's unwinding  
scraping away at my mind  
please stop asking me to describe_

_**citizen erased : : muse**_

_**

* * *

**_Part **V,**

_Third Time Unlucky_

_

* * *

_He was a coward, in some respect. He just really, really didn't want to meet them. He thanked whatever was up there that they travelled often, and their visits didn't last long.

However, this felt too set up. Like everyone knew something, but him. Had they sent word that they were coming? He couldn't tell.

He wasn't focused on what Hughes was saying, though he knew that he should be. It would only take about one minute of listening to conversation and he'd figure it out.

A sudden banging and crashing at the beer hall doors left Edward with an ominous feeling. Hughes was smiling happily, a second too early.

_Shit._ He couldn't run now.

Raucous yells were thrown across the room, leaving Edward with a sense of déjà vu.

"Roy!" Hughes yelled happily, jumping up from his seat to greet his friend.

"Hughes." The normally smooth, light voice had a slightly rough edge to it, as if the speaker was wearied, and had no time for the bubbly personality of Hughes.

Some things didn't change.

He didn't listen to the conversation that much. It was far away, yells were still being thrown at the people who had entered. Edward was more preoccupied with making himself look as invisible as possible, of which was practically _im_possible because the people he was sitting with were the ones making the most noise.

"Oh, we bought Haushofer's villa- nothing much-"

"_You_ bought Haushofer's villa, not me. And you didn't even buy it. You blackmailed the prat."

"Be quiet. You'll ruin my street credit with the policeman."

Hughes laughed. "You lost that a long time ago, Riza."

"Did I? Oh. I didn't realize."

"You wouldn't." Roy interjected.

"Anyway," Hughes interrupted, laughing. "Remember the Elric boy I told you about?"

"The one from Shamballa?" Riza said quickly, voice sharp.

"It's not Shamballa, Riza. How many times do I have to tell you?"The other man sounded exasperated, as if the question had cropped up one too many times for his liking.

"Amestris, _fine_. Shamballa makes it seem mystical." Riza countered; voice even.

"He's here. You wanted to talk to him, right?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

"He's-" Hughes fell short.

"Gone?" Roy offered; his voice unpleasant. "That's the third time, Maes. What does that boy have against us?"

"I don't know!" Hughes cried out in exasperation. "I haven't said anything! Your association with Thule could make him wary-"

"_Association_?" Riza laughed mirthlessly. "You think _I_ would _want_ to be _seen _with those kinds of people?"

"Riza-" Roy began, but she cut him off swiftly.

"No, not now, Roy." She glanced back to Hughes, golden eyes piercing. "I don't know what you've said or done, Maes-"

"I haven't done anything!" He yelled. "God knows what you've been up to, Riza-"

"Enough." Roy's quiet voice cut through them both. Riza fell silent immediately, eyes lowered.

"You-" he pointed to Riza "need to eat. You've been a day without food, regardless of what I told you-"

"I don't get grumpy when I haven't eaten," she retorted sullenly.

"You do. You're venting out on Maes when it's been unproven that he's done anything wrong. Get your act together."

She nodded silently, shame written clear on her face.

"And you, Maes, need to find out what the Elric boy has against us. Yes, I'm curious, too, but I've got more pressing matters to attend to."

Spinning on his heel, he turned to where the food was being kept, Riza falling into place, one step behind him.

* * *


	6. Part VI, To Be or Not To Be

Yayay, another update. School is coming up again, so updates now might be two weeks apart, I'm sorry :(. I'll try and do my best, but life can intervene.

* * *

_self expressed, exhausting for all  
to see and to be  
what you want and what you need  
the truth's unwinding  
scraping away at my mind  
please stop asking me to describe_

_**citizen erased : : muse**_

_**

* * *

**_Part **VI,**

_To Be or Not To Be_

_

* * *

_"Brother? What's wr-"

"You need to listen to me very carefully, Alphonse." There was no light in the room, just slices of moonlight cutting through the window panes. A segment fell across the younger boy's face, and Edward could clearly see the confusion and fear on his brother's face.

Alphonse nodded.

"I've found some more."

"More what?"

"Alternates." He replied shortly, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate further.

The happiness upon his brother's face was one he was not expecting.

"This is great, brother!" He shouted excitedly, throwing his arms up in jubilation.

"_What?_" He hissed; eyes wide.

"Who are they? We have to meet them! Is it the Brigadier General? Oh, I hope it is!" Al's voice was made of pure pleasure; happiness radiated from him, even in the dark room.

He spun around to meet his brother's expression, a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat's on his face.

"Br-Brother?" His voice became worried almost immediately, concern marring his elated smile.

"_You think this is a good thing?_" Edward hissed, tone scathing. "They want to know who we are. It's been bad enough with Hughes. How many times do you think I've almost said something along the lines of him being dead?"

"It is the Brigadier General, isn't it brother." It wasn't a question, a conformation.

"You don't want me to meet them." He continued. "You want me to lie to Mr. Hughes, _again_, like we always have."

"They were talking about _Amestris_, Al. Do you honestly think I could tell them calmly about who I knew them as?" Edward retorted.

"You could, but you don't want to, do you brother?"

"I _can't_." He stressed, voice becoming low and anxious. "I can't- _you_ can't."

"Why not? I have a right to who I can and cannot talk to." Al replied, tone condescending.

"Al-"

A quiet shut of the mahogany door told him it was too late.

* * *


	7. Part VII, Woke From Dreaming

I gave y'all a long update because I won't update for another two weeks, I'm sorry :(. I need to finish off the remaining schoolwork I have; & then I'll be able to fully focus on this story, of which I am becoming quite attached to :D.

* * *

_self expressed, exhausting for all  
to see and to be  
what you want and what you need  
the truth's unwinding  
scraping away at my mind  
please stop asking me to describe_

_**citizen erased : : muse**_

_**

* * *

**_Part **VII,**

_Woke from Dreaming _

_

* * *

_"Al! What are you doing here? I thought you and Edward had something to do."

Alphonse grimaced. "He does. I've left him to it."

"Oh." Hughes face became a little brighter. "You know, he's been acting a little odd lately."

The younger boy raised his eyebrows. "Really? That's not like him." Making his way to one of the many long tables, he glanced to where the food table was. "Is there any food left, sir?"

Hughes nodded. "I'll get you some."

Al sat down, and surveyed the scene before him. There wasn't anything particularly interesting, just the usual Monday evening. Really, Edward was over-reacting. There was no danger.

"Here." A plate filled with the normal sausages and onions. Al didn't like them too much: _Winry's pies are something far better- _but he could survive with it. There was far worse to come in this world, and he was glad that they didn't live in that country called _Japan_.

"What have you been up to lately, Mr. Hughes?"

The older man sighed. "Trying to catch your brother. It seems every time I talk to him now he has something to do."

"Brother is very busy nowadays," Alphonse replied, looking down at his food, not meeting the older man's eyes.

Hughes nodded sympathetically. "I know. Some friends of mine wish to meet him, and it's like he doesn't want to…"

Al nodded sympathetically. "Edward is like that. He is wary of people." He paused for a moment to eat some more sausage. "Would it be possible for me to meet them, Mr. Hughes?" He asked quietly. "Then I could tell brother that they're fine, and he has nothing to be afraid if them. Besides," the small boy smiled broadly. "I'd like to meet them. If they have an interest in brother, I have an interest in them."

Hughes contemplated this. "Alright," he announced. "You will meet them. They really want to meet your brother- perhaps you could give them a warning of what's to come."

Alphonse laughed.

**: : : : :**

"Honestly Riza- you could have been more tactful about it."

The woman snorted, giving her companion a condescending glance.

"About what?"

The man sighed. "You know. Don't act like you're the most innocent creature in the world, because you certainly not. God, at this rate we're never going to meet the boy."

Riza smiled sadly. "I guess I could tone it down a little." She swirled her cup of tea, watching the dregs unsettle and then re-settle themselves. "I'm curious, that's all. I know that I can be a bit forward, but to be honest- I don't care. You know me well enough, Roy, to understand that."

His lips twitched. "You know how cute you are when you know you're in the wrong? I should get you to look like that more often."

Riza scowled. "Oh, give over. Your attempts at sweet talk are doing nothing to improve my mood. I believe that you are making it worse, actually."

Roy laughed lightly. "But you'll fall to my charms one day, I assure you."

"I've been travelling with you for years and it still hasn't worked. Why don't you just accept the fact that maybe I don't like you romantically? Surely you can process that, even in _your_ head."

He pouted, but it quickly became a smirk, reaching both ears with ease. "You can deny it all you want, love."

"There is nothing to deny, _darling_." Her tone was heavily sarcastic; the endearment had nothing endearing about it.

"I see it in your eyes, sometimes." His voice had suddenly switched from teasing to deadly serious. "I could never quite put my finger on it until we came back here, last summer."

He glanced to where she was sitting, dark irises meeting amber. "You've realized," he said softly. "And this is how you deal with it."

She coughed pointedly, and glanced down at her cup of tea, refusing to meet his gaze.

He sighed, exasperated. "Honestly Riza- I don't know why I even bother to try and win you over. It's like you're some gift from Hell that's come to taunt me, knowing that I can't resist it."

"You're saying that I'm a gift from Hell?" She turned to look at him, resentment splayed across her face.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." He glanced at her, face betraying no emotion. "We both know where we stand in all of this- on the edge of a cliff, waiting for the other to take the first step." He shook his head slowly, chuckling softly. "I shouldn't expect any less of you Riza," he said sadly. "You've always had a morbid fear of heights."

"Don't bring in physical fears into this." She said sharply. "I don't how you can be so tactless-"

"Riza, you know I didn'-"

"Mean it like that? Don't make me laugh." She stood up abruptly, her chair barely making any noise against the dark wood floor. He grabbed her hand by instinct- _please don't do this again Riza; _and immediately regretted doing so.

She had never spoken much about when she had run away from her family in Berlin to join him here in Munich; all he knew was that it took her a month to reach him, and when he did find her, she was close to death.

Nothing more had been said on the subject since he asked her, all those years ago, and Roy felt it unkind to ask her anything more about it, considering the way she rushed through her story, as if there was more to it.

She had always been careful to evade physical contact from anyone- when he first introduced her to Maes, the distressed look on her face when he hugged her warmly, spoke volumes.

"Let me go, Roy. Please." Her voice was pleading, her body shaking slightly as she stood.

He let go of her hand slowly, savoring the warmth while he could.

"D'you-"

"I'll be fine."

He bit his lip, before nodding as if to dismiss her. "Goodnight Riza."

He didn't expect her to reply, and some part of him was thankful that she didn't.

**: : : : :**

"What was that about Mr. Hughes?" Alphonse asked, glancing to where the Lieutenant's alternate had left.

Hughes grimaced. "I have no idea," he said quietly. "But I think it's best you just go home, yes? It's getting late, and you must be tired."

"Really, it's fi-"

"Try and get here tomorrow evening with Edward, alright?" Hughes cut across him swiftly, the tone of his voice radiating authority.

Alphonse nodded.

**: : : : :**

"What in the hell did you say to her, Roy?"

"None of your business, Maes." He retorted, glaring at his friend.

Maes snorted. "Right. Did you know that Gracia and I have broken up?"

He swiveled in his chair. "You're kidding!"

"I thought I knew your level of stupidity, Roy. No wonder she stormed out of here." He said sardonically. "The look she had on her face- remember that time I hugged her?"

Roy nodded.

"Now think of that ten times worse."

The glass Roy was holding smashed- fragments of glass littering the floor, glittering like small diamonds in the light.

Hughes raised his eyebrows. "I've never understood why you just don't tell her, instead of dithering around the subject like you do." He said coldly.

Roy snorted. "Like you with Gracia."

"Touché." Hughes nodded in defeat. "But at least I've actually had the guts to tell her. Unlike you, who prefers to make the object of affection incredibly pissed. You're staying at the Four Seasons, aren't you?"

He nodded. Hughes grinned, although he stopped at the glower his friend was giving to him.

"You're in the same room with her, aren't you?" He asked, scarcely holding back a snigger.

Roy groaned loudly, before slumping onto the wood of the table. "Don't remind me."

"You're fault," he replied. "Should've said the right thing instead of worst thing you could've possibly said at the time. If my memory is correct, what happened to all the charm Roy Mustang used to have?"

"Went out the window when she turned me down to go to a carnival," he mumbled, voice obscured by the fabric of his shirt.

Hughes raised his eyebrows, before taking the empty seat alongside Roy. "Should've chosen a more tactful place than a carnival. I thought even you would know that."

"Shut up."

Hughes gave him a long look, before grasping Roy's head and slamming it against the wood of the table with his hand.

"What the fuck was that fo-?!"

"Apologize."

And then he was gone.

* * *


	8. Chapter Part VIII, Minor & Major

I'm back. Hopefully will be able to update next weekend, too. The new Muse album is giving me a lot of inspiration for the upcoming chapters.

* * *

_self expressed, exhausting for all  
to see and to be  
what you want and what you need  
the truth's unwinding  
scraping away at my mind  
please stop asking me to describe_

_**citizen erased : : muse**_

_**

* * *

**_Part **VII**,

_Minor & Major_

_

* * *

_It was a long time before it occurred to him that she might've not even gone back to their room. She could've run off to Gracia's, and if that was the case; there would be no way he would be able to say anything to her, in the present climate.

Still, it wouldn't matter that much. They did have their spats, now and again. It wasn't a particularly rare occurrence, but a fight as serious this- recovery was going to take longer. It would just be a matter of time before one of them would cave under the guilt from themselves and the pressures' of others.

Sighing softly, he stood from where he was sitting; a loveseat with upholstery a blood-red, directly opposite their room. He knocked softly upon the oak door, hardly expecting a reply. Nothing came, and he resigned himself to the fact that she had, indeed, gone to Gracia's. Digging into his pocket for the key, he quickly found that he didn't need it.

He could hear someone in the bathroom; he assumed it was her. No-one else had a key to the room, and even if it was some psychopath who had walked in off the street- it was simply a matter of screaming your head off at the top of your lungs. Security was a priority at the Four Seasons, as well as Riza's grandfather being a well-known sponsor of the illustrious hotel chain. If anything were to happen to his only grandchild: hell would befall upon them.

Letting gravity push him upon the king-sized bed in the room, he let his eyes close for a brief moment, planning what he was going to say to her once she came out of the bathroom. A simple, _"I'm sorry,"_? No, too straightforward. Flirting (or trying to flirt) was out of the question. He'd get kicked out of the room as soon as he as he uttered the first endearment.

The click of a door nearby being closed told him his time was up.

"I wasn't expecting you to come running after me," she commented, a small smile upon her features.

He didn't dare smile back, just yet. "I wasn't expecting you to be here," he replied back. Riza laughed at his answer, tucking away her clothes she had worn that day in to her trunk.

"I was upset, and Gracia was still at the beer hall. A shower sounded like a good idea at the time."

"And did it work?"

She didn't meet his eyes. "I think it did, though I can't tell."

"Would you like to test it?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. She glared at him from where she was kneeling, sorting out the contents of her baggage.

"What? I was going to say sorry…"

She laughed, not believing a word of it. Roy frowned.

"Honestly, Riza. Though I don't apologize for what I've said-"

The hiss that came from his left told him that was the wrong way to word it.

"So what, you come here and expect me to listen to that kind of bullshit?" She asked, standing upright, knocking her trunk over in the process. Contents of her trunk splayed all around her. She sighed in annoyance.

"Riza, please-"

She laughed, deliriously. Mad, almost. "Don't _'Riza, please-' _me." She cut across him swiftly, tone harsh, bending down to collect her various garments.

"Fine then," he retorted, temper getting the better of him. "Riza, shut the hell up and let me finish what I was going to say, even though I know the only thing I'll be doing is digging myself into a deeper grave."

His harsh tone worked. Her eyes had widened at his sudden outburst; her mouth slightly open from shock- (or was it because she was going to say something else?)

He sighed heavily. "I don't apologize for what I said to you; the way I said it was possibly the worst way I could have told you-"

"Damn right there."

"But I am sorry that I upset you. I didn't mean to."

She smiled at him coldly. "And you think I'll believe that?"

Roy shrugged. "I cannot force you to believe it or not to believe it," he said simply, sitting up from his position on the bed. "I just want you to know that I _am_ sorry. This isn't any easier for you than it is for me, you know. I haven't had enough practice in this department." He flopped back down onto the bed, not bothering to look at her anymore.

There was silence in the room for a long time before she spoke up again.

"Maes talked to you tonight, didn't he?"

Obsidian eyes shifted to where she was. "Yes, why?"

A small smile was upon her face. "There's no way that you'd come after me and apologize so swiftly if someone hadn't intervened. Since you rarely take advice from anyone but Maes or myself; it would be safe to assume he got to you?"

He nodded curtly, stretching his arms out in front of him, shoulders tense for a moment, before relaxing and settling behind his head; a makeshift pillow.

There was a collective _snap _of a suitcase being closed to his right, before he felt the bed sink underneath a new weight near his head. Slim fingers raked through his hair, and he couldn't stop the soft sigh that escaped his lips. Cracking one eye open, he smiled at her faintly, enjoying the feeling serenity that had settled over the two of them.

She was the first to break the silence. "We really should stop fighting," she commented, relishing in the feel of his hair; silky and soft. He chuckled, tremors running deep throughout his body.

"And what would happen if we did? I enjoy the aftermath of our fights."

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder, restraining a laugh that was threatening to break through. "Because if we _did_ stop fighting-"

"Hypothetically."

The laugh broke through. "If we did, _hypothetically_, I think the world would love us a little more."

"And world doesn't love us now, Riza?" He smiled up at her, hand reaching up to cup her face. She evaded him, moving out of his reach. He pouted.

"I think the world would like some more of the hot water supply, than what they're getting at the moment." She said quietly, teasing.

"Just because the hotels never have enough…" he replied sullenly. She shook her head in defeat, tresses of yellow hair falling past her shoulders and surrounding her face. He grinned evilly, she drew back, but wasn't quick enough. A hand shot out to grab her hair, and succeeded. She squeaked from the sudden weight pulling it, dipping her head to lessen some of the tension.

He chuckled, savouring the close proximity they were in.

She sighed quietly. "Please let me go."

He smirked up at her.

"Never."

His other arm gripped her waist tightly- she lost her balance before landing on his chest, electing a shriek from her, and a grunt from him.

"That's better," Roy commented huskily, taking one of her hands with his own, examining it carefully. Riza exhaled softly, resigning to the fact that Roy wasn't letting her go anywhere.

* * *

And as he started to feel the first twinges a sleep reach him (Riza had fallen asleep upon his stomach a long time ago), Roy Mustang felt like he could take the world on, and win.

Closing his eyes, he prayed to whatever was up there that they were never torn apart. Because if she was: he would gladly go through an inferno of flames a hundred times to get her back.

* * *

**Added Extra: **The reason why Riza didn't freak out when Roy grabbed her was because she had half-forgiven him, & because he was slow about. If it's sudden, alt!Riza goes with _flight_, as opposed to _fight_.


	9. Part IX, Liar

Heheheheh. Hey.

_

* * *

self expressed, exhausting for all  
to see and to be  
what you want and what you need  
the truth's unwinding  
scraping away at my mind  
please stop asking me to describe_

_**citizen erased : : muse**_

_**

* * *

**_

Part **IX**,

_Liar_

_

* * *

_

"_Had fun there?"_

His voice was pure venom. Alphonse flinched slightly, not used to that tone overtaking his older sibling's voice.

"Brother, please-"

"_What did you tell them?!"_

He had come out of his hiding place in the shadows, artificial light making look like a man twice his age. Alphonse noted the slight aroma of whisky in the apartment, and knew immediately that he had been drinking.

"Brother, you're drunk," Alphonse informed him firmly, brushing past. "You're in no fit state to talk-"

"_Like hell I am-"_

"Brother-"

The glass bottle Edward was holding smashed against the pale wall; fragments of glass littered the hallway, some cast into light, while others hid the shadows, deadly, waiting for the opportune moment to sink into bare flesh.

As if his point was made, Edward spun rather shakily and stumbled back towards his room.

**: : : : :**

He wasn't quite sure how long he stood there, muted shock etched upon his face. A reflection of light caught his eye- Alphonse realized that he ought to clean up the remnants of the bottle. No doubt he'd forget about it; and in the morning be painfully reminded when he went to collect the newspaper.

At this rate, he thought to himself sadly as he collected the brush and shovel, if Edward was so frightened of meeting the General's and Lieutenant's alternates, then who knew what was going to happen if Teacher's alternate suddenly appeared in front of them?

Breakfast was subdued the next day for Alphonse Elric. Edward hadn't surfaced yet, but Alphonse wasn't particularly worried. It just bought him some more time to ponder about how he was going to drag Edward to the beer hall tonight.

Kidnapping seemed to be the only option at the moment, and Alphonse didn't think too highly of that idea.

"I suppose I could tell him that they've gone away again…" he mused, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Who's gone?" Edward asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"No-one, brother." Alphonse looked up from the newspaper to see Edward sitting opposite from him, a vacant expression on his face.

Alphonse resisted the urge to laugh.

"Do you want some aspirin, brother?"

A groan.

"Please."

As Alphonse rummaged through the cupboards in search of the painkiller, Edward reached for the newspaper across the table, skimming over the front page.

"Brother…" Edward glanced up.

"Oh- thanks." He said, accepting the glass of water and medication.

"We need to go shopping today," Alphonse said, scribbling down on a scrap of paper.

"Yes, we need more chicke-" The rest of that sentence was sadly punctured by Edward spitting out the contents of the water he had just drunk, onto the newspaper in front of him.

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed, rushing to get a cloth from the sink, and walking to where Edward sitting, eyes wide.

"Honestly," he muttered, cleaning up the liquid off the table. "I thought you would have matured a bit in about two years without me around, but I guess I was wrong…"

"You'd probably double take at this too, Al." Edward replied, coughing.

"What, brother?"

Edward motioned to the paper, standing up and walking out of the room, presumably towards the bathroom.

Discarding the now sodden cloth, Alphonse walked over to the table, picking up the paper gingerly, scanning its contents.

"Brother!" He yelled, half-incredulous, half-ecstatic. "This is…" he smiled broadly, unable to stop himself.

Edward walked back into the kitchen, smiling slightly. "I'm happy for her," he said quietly.

Alphonse nodded. Though Edward flat-out refused to talk about Winry and Granny, Alphonse knew that Edward was happy to find out that the Winry Rockbell of this world was still doing she loved best- anything mechanical related.

* * *

**Added Extra:** More on alt!Winry next time.


End file.
